TDWT episode 9: The Ex-Files
Chris: last time on tdwt, we had a Greece challenge, Rocky won and Blizzard went home, we have a surprise for the remaining 7, what will be the surprise? Who will go home, find out right now on Total Drama World Tour! Theme song Tundra: thanks for taking me to first class Rocky: no problem Tundra: so, blizzard got voted out Rocky: yep Ryan: well blizzards out Jared: I bet tundra's happy Austin: she probably is Tyler: now only 2 villians Ryan: me and rocky Austin: no, you and johana Ryan: what ever, just watch you're back Jared: you Ryan: really? Tyler: yeah, you're out next Ryan: sure, whatever Rocky: I wonder what todays challenge is Tundra: not sure, but what ever it is I hope it isn't dangerous Rocky: it probably wont be Tundra: you never know with chris Ryan: just shut it already Jared: not until you admit that you're not as smart as colin Ryan: IM SMARTER THAN HIM Jared: not really Chris: everyone report to the main area, I've got a surprise Ryan: oh no They all arrive Chris: hello remaining 7, now to be 8 Tundra: someones returning? Ryan: hope its blizzard Chris: nope, new competitor Mia: hello, loosers Ryan: hate her, already Austin: wow, talk about rude Chris: don't leave, were at you're next challenge Jared: great, where is it france? Chris: nope, AREA 51 Austin: umm, that's a highly guarded area, no ones allowed there Chris: I know, you're gonna need to sneak in Jared; WHAT! Rocky: that's too hard Mia: yeah, why is it in area 51? Chris: well, you have to go in, without being exploded, take a special item, first to come out alive will win! Rocky: that's unbelievable Chris: sure is, its dangerous Ryan: im horrible, but you, you're just wrong Mia: oh be quiet you Ryan: nah, you should Austin: just like Ryan VS Colin Chris: were here now They crash land Ryan: wooo, take it easy They jump out Chris: GO! Jared: cmon Austin,rocky,tundra,tyler Tyler: for? Jared: working with eachother Tyler: then who's gonna take the prize Jared: all of us? Tundra: ok Austin: if chris lets us Jared: lets go They run on the mine field Jared: STOP He gets exploded Jared: WEEEEEE He lands in Area 51 Jared: oh cool, im here Austin: HOW DO WE GET ACROSS Jared: FIGURE IT OUT! Ryan: ok whats the plan Mia: ryan get you're disgusting paws off my leg Ryan: I'm not touching you're leg Mia: then who is? She looks down and sees a raccoon Mia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ryan: RUN! They run Johana: hehe She throws the raccoon on ryans head Ryan: AHHHHH Mia: OMG Ryan throws it on mia Mia: AHHH RYAN! Ryan runs off Ryan: haha He jumps on the fence, but gets eletricuted Ryan: OWW He falls off Ryan: oh the doors open Rocky,Tundra,Austin,Tyler run in Ryan: hey Mia,and Johana do to but run into ryan Rocky: ok, special piece, what the He touches a cloneing device Rocky: what the A clone of him comes out Rocky: AHHHH He runs Tundra: hey rocky He doesn't respond Tundra: why do you have red eyes? Rocky runs up to her Tundra: 2 rockys? Rocky: HES EVIL!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!! Tundra: oh my, wait that cloneing thing, is a special object Rocky: grab it, ill take care of this clone Jared: ok Austin well take this cube Austin: alright, what is it? Jared: don't know, we better hurry They run towards the door Mia: ryan now what Ryan: take this He grabs wood and runs after jared and Austin Jared and Austin run out of Area 51 Austin: were gonna win! They run up to chris Chris: welcome winners Austin: yes! Jared: wooo hoo! Chris: others need to vote They all board the plane and vote Chris: safe is Rocky,Tundra,Tyler,and Johana Rocky: yay Tundra: alright! Chris: final bag goes to ... ... ... Chris: mia Mia: YES! Ryan: huh! Chris: bye He throws him a parachute Ryan: FINE BYE! He jumps out, but trips while going Ryan: OUCHIE Chris: well, that's a rap, who will go home next time on TDWT!